1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low pressure catalytic ethynylation process for the production of butynediol, and, more particularly, it is concerned with an improved process which is characterized particularly by a high rate of production of butynediol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Butynediol has been prepared in the past by an ethynylation reaction between acetylene and formaldehyde in the presence of a catalyst. Such processes are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,232,867, 2,300,969, 2,487,069, 2,712,560, 2,768,215, 3,108,140, 3,294,849, 3,560,576 and 3,920,759. The low pressure, stirred ethynylation process using an aqueous slurry of a finely-divided catalyst of copper acetylide on a magnesium silicate carrier, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,759, has represented a particularly significant advance in this field. This process provides butynediol at a reasonable rate under safe conditions. However, it would be advantageous to provide an improved method for producing butynediol by such a low pressure process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for producing butynediol by a low pressure, stirred, catalytic ethynylation process at a high rate of production of butynediol, under safe conditions, and which affords a ready means of separating butynediol from catalyst in the reaction product effluent.
These and other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following more particular description of the invention.